


Человек, которого она хотела видеть меньше всего

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: зарисовки о том, как Шепард и Кайден спасали друг друга и наконец спасли.





	Человек, которого она хотела видеть меньше всего

**Author's Note:**

> Автор извратил сюжет в угоду себе и ничуть об этом не жалеет. Кстати, Шепард в этой истории — солдат, а потому эмоциональный диапазон и чувствительность коммандера несколько ограничены.))

Шепард, сопровождаемая лейтенантом Джеймсом Вегой, быстрым шагом шла по коридорам штаб-квартиры Альянса в Ванкувере, пытаясь успеть за Андерсоном. Руководство комитета обороны внезапно решило перенести встречу, и теперь они с адмиралом рисковали нарваться на выговор за опоздание. Мимо них сновали клерки, военные отдавали Андерсону честь и спешили дальше по своим делам, как вдруг их окликнул знакомый голос.

Кайден Аленко.

Человек, которого она хотела видеть меньше всего.

— Майор, — Андерсон поприветствовал Кайдена коротким кивком.

Майор? Черт возьми, Аленко высоко взлетел с их последней встречи на Горизонте. Шепард окинула Кайдена быстрым, цепким взглядом. Заматерел: видать, Альянс хорошенько его погонял за те два года, что они были порознь. Уже не тот молодой лейтенант, что поджидал ее частенько после «разбора полетов» на первой «Нормандии» в надежде на разговор по душам. Сколько ему сейчас? Было чуть за тридцать, когда Шепард получила назначение к Андерсону… Тридцать пять? Тридцать шесть? Поразительно, как может измениться человек всего за пару лет.

— Шепард, — Кайден повернулся к ней. — Давно не виделись.

Вот так. «Давно не виделись». Чуть седые виски, раздался в плечах, глаза немного прищурены, взгляд колючий. Что, интересно, он говорил на слушании полгода назад, давая показания? Вряд ли цитировал приказ о присвоении ей Палладиевой Звезды с перечислением заслуг перед Альянсом. У Шепард перед глазами до сих пор стояло лицо Кайдена, когда она объявила, что работает с «Цербером». Так и читался во взгляде невысказанный вопрос: «А как же колония на Часке, смерть Кахоку, Неферон?» Она не нашла тогда правильных слов и сделала глупость, попытавшись убедить Кайдена, что поступает верно. Вряд ли и теперь он изменил свое отношение.

— Как прошло? — поинтересовался Андерсон.

— Жду приказов, — пожал плечами Кайден. — Там будет видно.

— Адмирал! — окликнули их. — Вас ждут.

— Идем, — Андерсон тронул ее за плечо. — Нам пора.

Проходя мимо Кайдена, Шепард кивнула ему, но ответа не получила. Зато она могла поклясться, что Аленко смотрел ей вслед до тех пор, пока за ней не закрылись двери зала заседаний.

А потом все пошло кувырком.

Андерсон остался на Земле, отправив ее на Цитадель просить помощи у Совета, и Шепард надеялась только, что ей хватит времени: за считанные минуты Жнецы превратили в руины окрестности штаб-квартиры Альянса. Если они будут продвигаться столь же стремительно, на Земле уже нечего будет спасать, когда она убедит Галактику помочь человечеству.

На «Нормандии» все было так же, как прежде, и не так одновременно: бессменный Джокер радостно приветствовал ее из пилотского кресла, не преминув прокомментировать «сказочную тупость командования Альянса», СУЗИ бесстрастным голосом объявила: «Добро пожаловать домой, Шепард», и на этом знакомый ей корабль закончился — Шепард удивленно затормозила перед заваленной контейнерами дверью в арсенал.

— СУЗИ, что это еще такое?

— Арсенал теперь на нижней палубе, мэм, — раздался ответ, вот только отвечала вовсе не СУЗИ. Шепард обернулась на голос: перед ней навытяжку стояла незнакомая молодая женщина в форме Альянса.

— Вы кто?

— Специалист Трейнор, мэм.

Шепард, коротко кивнув, устремилась к лифту, лейтенант Вега, поднявшийся с ней на «Нормандию», поспешил следом. Когда они добрались до трюма, на связь вышел Джокер со срочным сообщением от адмирала Хакета: прежде всего им следовало лететь на Марс, чтобы встретиться в архивах с Лиарой, пока Альянс полностью не утратил контроль над Солнечной системой.

— Какого черта происходит? — вырвалось у Веги. — Почему мы улетаем? Мы должны остаться и вступить в бой!

— Джокер, курс на Марс, — рявкнула Шепард в интерком и повернулась к Джеймсу: — Мы решим задачу в архивах и отправимся на Цитадель, лейтенант, чтобы получить военную поддержку Совета, без которой Земле конец. Если вы желаете отправиться обратно, можете сделать это, но после того, как выполните приказ. А сейчас — марш готовиться к высадке!

* * *

Шепард сдернула с головы шлем — оказалось, за несколько месяцев «на берегу» она успела слегка отвыкнуть от этой штуковины. Провела рукой по волосам: голова немного взмокла; надо будет отрегулировать систему жизнеобеспечения. Кайден стоял напротив, уставив на нее исполненный подозрения взгляд: неподалеку от входа в архивы они влетели в небольшой отряд ее бывших «коллег по цеху», и теперь Аленко, конечно, потребует объяснений. Она открыла было рот, но успела произнести только «Кайден…», потому что в следующий миг указательный палец Аленко ткнулся ей чуть ли не в глаз:

— «Кайден» остался на Горизонте, Шепард. — Тон был жестким, не таким, к которому она привыкла. Конечно, он не пойдет против прямого приказа Андерсона, но былой лояльности от него можно не ждать, во всяком случае, пока Шепард не ответит на все его вопросы. — Это секретная операция Альянса. Почему «Цербер» здесь?

— Понимаешь, именно сегодня Призрак забыл прислать мне отчет. — Она не смогла удержаться от колкости, хоть и понимала, что делает только хуже: брови Кайдена сошлись на переносице. — Я не знаю, Аленко, я полгода просидела взаперти, у меня изъяли даже омни-тул! Если тебе нужны объяснения, я дам их тебе — на «Нормандии», после того, как мы добудем то, за чем нас отправил Хакет.

Она понимала, что Кайдена вряд ли устроит подобный ответ, но больше он вопросов про «Цербер» не задавал, лишь молча выполнял приказы по ходу продвижения отряда вглубь архивов, что более чем устраивало Шепард.

Она искренне обрадовалась встрече с Лиарой — наконец-то рядом был товарищ, на которого она могла безоговорочно положиться. Отослала Вегу прикрывать тыл — лейтенант все еще кипел праведным гневом, пытался пререкаться с Шепард и пару раз глупо подставился под церберовские пули, а ей сейчас был нужен кто-то с холодной головой и трезвым рассудком.

— Я нашла чертежи здесь, в архивах, — рассказывала Лиара, пока они мчались в вагоне монорельса. — Не могу утверждать точно, но, похоже, это какое-то супероружие, обладающее достаточным потенциалом для того, чтобы уничтожить Жнецов. Кажется, «Цербер» тоже желает заполучить эти чертежи — Призрак направил сюда агента под видом доктора археологии по имени Ева, а теперь, когда Жнецы совсем близко, прислал ударную группу, чтобы ускорить процесс. Они перебили всех на базе, Шепард, всех до единого.

— Не сомневаюсь, — мрачно прокомментировал Кайден и проверил затвор штурмовой винтовки.

Шепард нечего было ответить. Она слишком хорошо успела познакомиться с методами работы «Цербера».

Они практически загнали мнимую «доктора» в угол, им почти удалось вернуть протеанские чертежи, которые та, опередив Шепард, добыла в архивах, но «Цербер» оказался проворнее: они успели пригнать на крышу комплекса шаттл, и Ева оказалась на борту, унося с собой драгоценную информацию.

— Вега! — заорала Шепард в шлемофон. — Мне нужен шаттл! Мы должны перехватить этих ублюдков!

— Я разберусь, — раздалось в динамике ворчание Джеймса. 

Над посадочной площадкой показался «Кадьяк» — Вега сработал очень быстро — но вместо того, чтобы снизиться и подхватить отряд, он пошел на сближение с «Цербером».

— Он хочет их протаранить, — в голосе Лиары послышался страх. — Шепард!

— Вега! Отставить! — крикнула Шепард. — Джеймс!

Поздно. С громким ударом оба шаттла столкнулись недалеко от земли — тот, в котором была доктор Ева, загорелся, устремился вниз и тяжело рухнул на посадочную площадку; от удара его корпус разломился, разметав вокруг горящие куски конструкции.

— Я в порядке, — махнула рукой Шепард опустившемуся возле нее на колени Кайдену. — Лиара?

— Все хорошо, — отозвалась та. — Надо забрать данные!

— Сейчас, — Кайден поднялся. В этот самый момент дверь шаттла с грохотом отлетела, и в клубах дыма Шепард успела разглядеть обугленный силуэт доктора Евы.

— Синтетик! — потрясенно воскликнула Лиара.

Кайден выхватил оружие, чтобы прикрыть Шепард, но Ева в три прыжка одолела разделяющее их расстояние, подняла одетого в тяжелый бронекостюм майора над землей, будто пушинку и с чудовищной силой впечатала в остатки корпуса шаттла, затем еще раз и еще. Шепард бросилась к ним; Ева, заметив угрозу, отшвырнула тело Аленко и переключила внимание на Шепард, но коммандер оказалась быстрее: несколько выстрелов из дробовика точно в голову, и синтетическое тело распласталось на земле, неуклюже раскинув руки.

— Кайден, — выдохнула Шепард и бросилась к догорающему шаттлу.

Кайден не подавал признаков жизни: лицо его под шлемом было залито кровью, глаза закрыты. Шепард понимала, что надо действовать быстро: каждая минута была на счету. Только бы успеть… где этот проклятый корабль?

— Коммандер! — послышался прерываемый помехами голос Веги. — «Нормандия» на подходе!

— Держись, Кайден, — голос предательски сорвался. — Держись. Мы тебя вытащим.

Вряд ли он мог ее слышать.

Только на борту «Нормандии» Шепард позволила липкому страху завладеть собой. Пальцы ее мелко дрожали, когда она провела рукой по волосам Кайдена и тупо уставилась на выпачканную красным руку. Мозг отказывался соображать: это неподвижное тело на койке пустого медотсека просто не могло принадлежать майору Аленко.

— Кайдену нужен врач, Шепард, срочно! — настойчивый голос Лиары выдернул ее из оцепенения. — Мы должны покинуть Солнечную систему! Шепард, соображай быстрее, ну же!

— Джокер, курс на Цитадель, — на автомате приказала она и, сделав над собой усилие, добавила: — И свяжи меня с Хакетом, скажи, что протеанские данные у нас.

* * *

Шепард шла по гулкому коридору больницы Гуэрта. Сообщение Кайдена настигло ее на пути с Беннинга: его жизнь была вне опасности. Те несколько недель, что она не получала вестей с «Цитадели», Шепард старательно изводила себя, прокручивая в голове события на Марсе так и этак: ей казалось, что судьба сводит с ней старые счеты — однажды она купила жизнь Кайдена ценой жизни Эшли, и вот теперь пришла пора вернуть долг. Когда она сумела не оставить никого за ретранслятором Омега-4, вернула всех живыми и невредимыми после самоубийственной миссии, она смогла на какое-то время примириться с внутренними демонами, но случившееся на Марсе растревожило раны, всколыхнуло прежние страхи: оказаться недостаточно быстрой, недостаточно умелой, не суметь предвидеть события… и неизбежно столкнуться с новыми смертями.

— Эй, — Кайдена улыбнулся при виде нее. — Как видишь, я снова тебе задолжал, Шепард, — в который раз ты спасаешь мою шкуру. Если так дальше пойдет, придется мне податься к тебе в вечное услужение.

— Как жаль, что рабство отменили давным-давно, — неуклюже пошутила Шепард, присаживаясь на край больничной кровати. — Как ты?

— Вполне сносно. — Кайден попытался приподняться, но поморщился от накатившей боли. — Доктор говорит, мне повезло, что имплант не задет. Правда, вставать пока не разрешают — Хлоя ревностно следит за тем, чтобы я соблюдал режим.

— Хлоя? — Шепард удивленно приподняла брови.

— Хлоя Мишель — ты ведь помнишь ее? Она сейчас здесь, в интенсивной терапии, помогает доктору Чаквас. Представляешь, пришел в себя, открываю глаза — а тут она! По правде говоря, хорошо было увидеть знакомое лицо… кстати, Карин спрашивала о тебе, как там твои… импланты.

От Шепард не укрылось, как помрачнел Кайден: упоминание об имплантах наверняка вернуло его к мыслям о «Цербере» и о том, что обещанный ему на Марсе разговор так и не состоялся. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на часы. До аудиенции с Советом оставалось достаточно времени, она постарается уложиться и устранить, наконец, эту висящую между ними недоговоренность под названием «Как ты могла работать на Призрака».

— Хорошо, спасибо… и раз уж речь зашла о «Цербере», давай-ка раз и навсегда закроем вопрос, если, конечно, ты в состоянии.

— Разговаривать мне никто не запрещал, — усмехнулся Кайден.

По мере того, как они продирались сквозь недомолвки, иносказания, завуалированные взаимные обвинения и рассуждения о воинском долге и морали на пути к взаимопониманию, лицо Кайдена понемногу прояснялось. Шепард не была уверена, что он принял ее объяснения до конца, но он искренне пытался. Вероятно, злость его перегорела за то время, что он провел в госпитале: последствия недоверия к Шепард власть имущих он наблюдал каждый день, когда мимо его палаты провозили на каталках все новых раненых. Кайден понимал, что Шепард пыталась отсрочить прибытие Жнецов всеми доступными ей способами, но ее сотрудничество с террористами оправдать все-таки не мог.

— Как ты вообще согласилась работать с ними? После всего, что мы узнали про «Цербер»…

— Когда тебя возвращают с того света, дают неограниченные ресурсы и предлагают сделать так, чтобы Коллекционеры больше никогда не похищали людей в отдаленных колониях, ты просто берешь оружие и делаешь дело, — взгляд Шепард стал жестким. — Ты думаешь, когда слухи о том, что я жива, подтвердились, Альянс забросал меня просьбами вернуться в его стройные ряды, дабы остановить произвол Коллекционеров? Как бы не так… Даже Андерсон не захотел мараться.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему.

— Почему Андерсон — понимаю. Почему ты — наверное, теперь тоже. Но Альянс?.. — Она не смогла сдержать гримасу горечи.

— Мы все еще новички в Совете, Шепард. Если бы Альянс скомпрометировал себя помощью «Церберу», все, чего мы добились за последние годы, могло быть потеряно.

— Ты говоришь, как долбаный политик.

— Шепард, мы все здесь — политики! Хватит притворяться, что ты просто солдат, от твоих действий слишком многое зависит. Ты добыла для Земли союз с Турианской иерархией! Ты заставила далатрессу выдать местонахождение кроганских женщин и сделала так, что генофаг кроганам больше не страшен, — Кайден устало опустился на подушки и прикрыл глаза. — Ты давно уже больше, чем Удина, а делаешь вид, что твое дело — палить из винтовки по хаскам.

— Все равно, — проворчала Шепард, все еще не желая мириться с несправедливостью и одновременно смущенная высокой оценкой, которую дал ей Кайден. — Ненавижу политику.

— Упрямство всегда было твоей отличительной чертой, коммандер.

Шепард фыркнула.

— Ты знаешь, — спустя некоторое время произнес Кайден, — когда я вновь оказался на «Нормандии», я понял, как скучал по всему этому. Я рад был видеть даже Джокера, хоть он и отпустил в мой адрес одну из своих скабрезных шуточек. В общем, если тебе для спасения Галактики вдруг понадобится биотик, ты знаешь, где меня найти. Надеюсь, когда ты заглянешь в следующий раз, я уже буду в состоянии выходить в буфет к завтраку.

— Это очень серьезное заявление, майор Аленко, — Шепард улыбнулась. — Я должна рассмотреть его со всех сторон прежде, чем принять решение.

— Это значит — мир? — с надеждой спросил Кайден.

— Мир, — кивнула Шепард и дружески сжала его руку прежде, чем покинуть палату.

* * *

Спустя несколько недель Кайден вернулся на «Нормандию», а Шепард удовлетворила прошение Хлои Мишель, которая предлагала свою помощь в качестве судового врача. Доктор Чаквас лично за нее поручилась и отрекомендовала как прекрасного специалиста, а сама осталась руководить отделением интенсивной терапии в больнице Гуэрта, взяв с Шепард слово, что их славная традиция распивать по бутылочке «Серрайс Айс» не прервется, несмотря на отсутствие Карин на борту.

Несмотря на то, что Хлоя Мишель действительно оказалась прекрасным доктором, Шепард не хватало Карин: капитан любила между делом заглянуть в медотсек, чтобы поговорить по душам, обсудить последние сплетни, одним словом, отвлечься хотя бы ненадолго от своих должностных обязанностей. Доктор Мишель сохраняла дистанцию: она испытывала нечто вроде священного трепета перед Шепард, как перед живой легендой, и держалась чересчур официально. Тем не менее, команда приняла Мишель хорошо, и даже Джокер милостиво разрешал ей заботиться о своем здоровье. От Джокера, который никогда не мог держать рот на замке, Шепард и узнала, что особое внимание доктор оказывает майору Аленко и его мигреням.

Однажды Шепард застала Кайдена и Хлою в кают-компании за неформальной беседой: вероятно, Кайден рассказывал ей что-то очень забавное, потому что Хлоя негромко смеялась и глядела на него так, как может смотреть только влюбленная женщина. Шепард тогда извинилась и вышла, испытывая странное чувство досады — казалось бы, их с Кайденом не связывало ничего, кроме дружеских отношений, но почему же, в таком случае, ее так угнетало увиденное? С другой стороны, Кайден перестал разговаривать с ней так часто, как делал это на первой «Нормандии», — наверное, ей все-таки не хватало этих бесед, и она слегка ревновала его по этому поводу к доктору, только и всего.

* * *

Когда они с треском провалили секретное задание на Тессии, которое могло предрешить исход их противостояния со Жнецами, первым порывом Шепард было вырубить интерком и напиться. Получить от азари карт-бланш — и так облажаться! У нее в ушах до сих пор звучал упавший голос Тевос, растерянный и даже, казалось, немного удивленный: советница будто отказывалась осознать, что «всесильная Шепард» вернулась ни с чем, а Тессию теперь постигнет участь Земли. Где-то внутри скреблось чувство, похожее на изжогу, а на глазах выступили злые слезы. Она собиралась надраться одна, в тишине собственной каюты, снова и снова прокручивая в голове события прошедшего дня. Протеанские данные почти были в ее руках, но злополучный «Цербер» снова перешел ей дорогу. Скрипнув зубами, Шепард с размаху грохнула кулаком об стол; виски заколыхался в бокале, ловя блики тускло горевших ламп.

Дверь в каюту с тихим шипением открылась, и Шепард злобно покосилась на вошедшего с планшетом в руках Кайдена. Надо же, забыла активировать блокировку замка… а ведь Аленко, небось, явился посмаковать ее неудачу: он был одним из тех, кто предлагал выдвинуться двумя группами, одна из которых прикрывала бы тыл. В глубине души Шепард прекрасно отдавала себе отчет в том, что, послушайся она Кайдена и Тали, исход встречи с Кай Леном мог бы быть другим. Мог бы… Но ей передалось лихорадочное и, в общем, вполне понятное желание Лиары поскорее оказаться на Тессии, а ведь бросаться в бой на горячую голову никогда не было хорошей идеей. Шепард понимала, что просчиталась и что Кайден тоже это понимает, и оттого ей до чертиков хотелось вытолкать его взашей со своей территории. Однако прежде всего она была капитаном этого корабля, а потому Шепард взяла себя в руки и как можно спокойнее произнесла:

— Что-то срочное? Трейнор удалось отследить Лена?

— Нет, — Кайден стоял в дверях и, казалось, собирался что-то сказать, но она опередила его — слова вырвались будто сами собой:

— Пришел позубоскалить, значит?

— Что? Шепард, не сходи с ума, — странно, но в его голосе действительно не было ни намека на злорадство. — Я хочу узнать, как ты.

Она подняла на него усталые глаза. Аленко продолжал стоять на пороге каюты, и на мгновение Шепард померещилось, что он смотрит на нее, как тогда, на «Нормандии», когда Удина запер их в стыковочном доке, а Кайден пришел ее подбодрить. Тогда возникла весьма неоднозначная ситуация, и если бы не отвратительная привычка Джокера влезать в самый неподходящий момент, кто знает, чем бы все закончилось. Впрочем, история с «Цербером» не оставила им шанса когда-нибудь это выяснить.

— Я нормально, Кайден, спасибо, — ответила она и принялась крутить в пальцах бокал.— Ты лучше проведай Лиару, ей сейчас нужна дружеская поддержка.

— Я был у нее, — Кайден негромко вздохнул. — Кажется, ее лучше оставить на какое-то время в покое. Если что, Глиф даст знать доктору.

Шепард кивнула.

— Что-то еще?

— Ты собираешься напиться в одиночестве.

— У капитана должны быть привилегии.

— Шепард, ты сама знаешь, что это тебе не поможет, — Кайден подошел, присел рядом с ней на диван. — Ты так и будешь себя терзать и, кроме похмелья, ничего не добьешься. Тебе нужно совсем другое.

Это что, намек? Шепард скользнула быстрым взглядом по лицу Аленко: оно не выражало ничего, кроме заботливого участия, или же Кайден мастерски научился скрывать эмоции.

— Ты предлагаешь что-то конкретное?

— Я знаю один старый способ, — он усмехнулся и отложил планшет в сторону. — Действует безотказно. Тебе необходимо расслабиться, и я могу в этом помочь. До Цитадели еще шесть часов.

Шепард надеялась только, что глаза ее не стали круглыми от удивления. Ей это снится, или майор Аленко, щепетильный мистер все-должно-быть-по-правилам, предлагает ей лечь с ним в постель?

— Мне казалось, что ты и Хлоя?..

— Ради всего святого, Шепард, при чем тут Хлоя? — Кайден вдруг наклонился к ней, провел рукой по ее щеке. — Здесь только ты и я. Неужели этого недостаточно?

Он медленно запустил пальцы в ее волосы — по загривку Шепард пробежали мурашки, — и она услышала, как гулко стучит его сердце. А может, это ее собственное? «Ну давай, — сказала она себе, — это ведь так просто: вот взрослый мужчина и взрослая женщина, им обоим нужно сбросить напряжение…» В конце концов, если завтра ей продырявят башку, она так никогда и не узнает, хорош ли Кайден Аленко в постели, а у Хлои Мишель, в отличие от нее самой, времени на это будет предостаточно. Все должно быть по-честному, решила Шепард и потянулась к Кайдену.

И ведь действительно — помогло. Впервые за много дней Шепард не проснулась в холодном поту, пытаясь спасти того мальчишку, что снился ей с тех пор, как «Нормандия» покинула Солнечную систему. В полудреме она услышала, как дверь ее каюты открылась и закрылась снова — Кайден ушел до того, как ей пришлось бы сказать ему: «Доброе утро», а потом неловко попытаться сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Шепард с удовольствием вытянулась на кровати, выгнула спину, ощущая приятное покалывание в мышцах. Поразительно, каким простым оказалось решение.

Она и представить не могла, что Аленко — поборник секса без обязательств: ей казалось, он из тех мужчин, что водят женщину на романтические свидания, дарят цветы и в конце концов предлагают своей избраннице руку и сердце. Когда — кажется, сто лет прошло! — он рассказывал ей о Райне, Шепард поняла, что ловить нечего: она никогда не была сторонницей старомодных ухаживаний, к тому же служба в армии не располагала к поэтическому образу мыслей.

Конечно, ей нравился Кайден: высокий, стройный, сильный; темно-синяя форма офицера Альянса очень шла ему. Когда им в прежние времена случалось отправиться шумной компанией в увольнительную на Цитадели, женщины нередко оборачивались ему вслед, скользили влажными взглядами по Шепард, Эшли, Лиаре, гадая, которая из них делит с этим мужчиной постель. Уильямс, состроив серьезную мину, говорила: жаль, Удина не женщина, не то многих проблем «Нормандии» и ее капитану удалось бы избежать. Кайден смущался, злился, пытался уколоть Эшли в ответ, а потом все смеялись и отправлялись в «Сверхновую», чтобы пропустить по стаканчику.

Наверное, сейчас Шепард немного жалела, что не поддалась три года назад на его робкие ухаживания — Аленко оказался весьма умелым, внимательным и нежным партнером, без так раздражающей ее мужской бравады и самолюбования в постели. В какой-то момент ей даже показалось, что Кайден не просто «снимает стресс», что за всем этим «дружеским сексом» стоит нечто большее, но дальше ей эту мысль развить не пришлось: из головы все напрочь смыло волной подступившего оргазма, осталось лишь приятное звенящее опустошение. А потом Шепард уснула, обнимая широкую спину Кайдена, и в этот раз Джокер был достаточно тактичен, чтобы не включать интерком.

* * *

— Альянс-контроль, это ККА «Нормандия», прошу посадку!

Тишина.

Шепард сложила на груди руки. Ей совсем не нравилось то, что происходит. Несколько дней назад с ней связался советник Валерн и попросил о конфиденциальной встрече, прозрачно намекнув, что у него на Удину имеется компромат. А теперь доки Альянса не отвечают.

— Может, у них там ЧП? — предположил Кайден.

— Что-то не так, — Джокер озабоченно подпер рукой подбородок и нахмурился. — Всегда должен работать резервный канал.

На резервном канале обнаружилось сообщение Бейли о том, что станция атакована «Цербером».

— Спускайте шаттл, — сказал Гаррус. — Попробуем добраться до СБЦ. Не нравится мне все это.

После того, как Кортез высадил их, они разделились: Шепард решила пробиваться к Бейли, а Кайдена отправила с небольшим отрядом на поиски Совета — черт его знает, какие цели преследовал Призрак этим вторжением.

Бейли они обнаружили почти сразу — раненый, он из последних сил отбивался от штурмовиков, и если бы Шепард не подоспела вовремя, еще неизвестно, остался бы он в живых или нет. От Бейли она узнала, что, по стечению обстоятельств, советник Валерн оказался в ловушке: у него была назначена встреча с директором СБЦ, когда произошло нападение. Шепард оставалось только надеяться, что Валерну хватит благоразумия не высовываться.

Во внутренних коридорах СБЦ царили хаос и смерть: штурмовики «Цербера» учинили самую настоящую бойню. Отряд натыкался на трупы буквально за каждым углом, и Шепард оставалось только поражаться неоправданной жестокости бойцов, пока они с Гаррусом и Лиарой пробирались к кабинету, который занимал директор. Когда они, наконец, отыскали Валерна и убедились, что его жизнь вне опасности, на связь вышел Бейли и сообщил, что Кайдену удалось встретиться с Советом, и в данный момент он сопровождает их к точке эвакуации — одной из стоянок спецтранспорта на верхнем уровне Президиума.

Сдав Валерна на попечение людей Бейли, Шепард поспешила к лифтам: по ее расчетам, они должны были встретиться с Кайденом как раз у выхода на посадочную площадку. Связаться с ним напрямую она не могла — «Цербер» глушил все каналы.

— Одну минуту, коммандер, — окликнул ее Валерн. — Я встречался с директором СБЦ, потому что у меня имеются подтвержденные данные, что советник Удина работает на «Цербер».

* * *

— Что происходит, Шепард? — она обнаружила направленный на нее «Хищник», едва двери лифта успели сомкнуться за ее спиной.

— Спокойно, Кайден.

Шепард окинула посадочную площадку быстрым взглядом: все шаттлы были разворочены, а Тевос и Спаратус нерешительно мялись за спиной Удины, который настороженно и, как показалось Шепард, весьма неприязненно наблюдал за противостоянием двух СПЕКТРов Совета.

— Пожалуйста, верь мне и опусти оружие. У меня есть несколько вопросов к нашему советнику.

— Видите?! — Она готова была поклясться, что Удина обрадовался ее заявлению. — Я вам говорил! Шепард все еще работает на «Цербер»! Они убрали Валерна, а сейчас пришли за нами!

— Единственный, кто здесь работает на «Цербер», — это Удина, Кайден. Именно он стоит за атакой «Цербера» на Цитадель. Саларианский советник может это подтвердить.

— Подтвердить? — Удина фыркнул, нервно махнув рукой. — Опять эти ваши фантазии, Шепард. У вас снова нет доказательств, ведь так?

— Кайден, — Шепард постаралась взять себя в руки, хотя, видит бог, ей было безумно сложно это сделать. — Ты же знаешь меня. Ты знаешь, что сейчас поставлено на карту. Неужели ты веришь этому ублюдку, который продал нас не раз и не два? У меня за спиной лифт, битком набитый оперативниками «Цербера», — и когда откроются двери, нам всем придется туго.

— Мы не доверяли Шепард в прошлом, — Тевос тронула Удину за плечо. — Это дорого обошлось нам.

— Я не желаю тратить время на бесполезные дебаты, — Удина раздраженно сбросил ее руку. — Нам всем конец, если мы будем торчать здесь и ждать, пока к Шепард подоспеют ее дружки. Шаттлы повреждены, и у нас нет другого выхода, кроме как поискать транспорт на других уровнях. Я разблокирую двери лифта.

— Стоять! — рявкнула Шепард, вскинув пистолет прицеливаясь в Удину. — Не сметь приближаться к консоли!

— Шепард! — Кайден заслонил собой советника.

Внезапно над левым ухом громыхнул выстрел, и Кайден, пошатнувшись, начал оседать на пол.

— Гаррус! — воскликнула Лиара и бросилась к Кайдену. Удина, воспользовавшись моментом, поспешил к консоли, но Шепард отреагировала мгновенно: пуля вошла Удине точно между глаз, и тот рухнул лицом вниз.

Шепард выдохнула.

— Кайдену нужен врач, срочно! — крикнула Лиара.

Это было какое-то дичайшее дежавю. На автомате Шепард активировала омни-тул и нажала кнопку вызова. Из лифта появился Бейли с бойцами, что-то наперебой говорили советники, Лиара суетилась возле Кайдена, а она смотрела на все будто сквозь пелену. Что же это? Какая-то дурацкая насмешка судьбы…

Почему так ноет где-то слева под ребрами?

— Шепард, — она скорее почувствовала, чем услышала тихий шепот, пока медики словно в замедленной съемке перекладывали Кайдена на носилки. — Шепард…

Очнувшись, она бросилась к аэрокару скорой помощи и в последний момент успела придержать автоматическую дверь — непонятно, откуда взялись силы, при учете, что руки предательски дрожали. Один из санитаров недовольно зыркнул в ее сторону, но смолчал и позволил запрыгнуть внутрь. Аэрокар взмыл в воздух.

Над белым как мел Кайденом склонился второй санитар, прилаживая какие-то трубки. Машина неслась мимо жилых кварталов по направлению к госпиталю. Датчики противно пищали, действуя на нервы, резко пахло каким-то раствором; снаружи то и дело раздавались выстрелы — оперативники СБЦ зачищали территорию, ликвидируя остатки отрядов «Цербера».

— Аленко, — выдохнула Шепард, когда смогла, наконец, говорить. — Будь со мной, слышишь? Не смей умирать!

— Шепард, — Кайден был в сознании. — Рано еще. Как-нибудь потом.

Время снова вернулось в нормальный ритм.

— Если бы не Вакариан, мы бы до сих пор стояли там, наставив друг на друга пушки.

— Он не имел права стрелять без моего приказа.

— Кто-то должен был положить этому конец, Шепард. Просто Гаррус оказался быстрее.

— Кайден, ты в своем уме?! Куда мы придем, если начнем расстреливать друзей?

— А ну тихо! — прикрикнул на нее санитар. — Высажу.

Аэрокар спланировал к приемному покою Гуэрта: посадочная площадка была заполнена транспортом с прибывающими ранеными. Кое-как пробившись сквозь толпу, санитары умчались с Кайденом на носилках, а Шепард осталась стоять посреди этого шума, сжимая в руках шлем.

Если бы она, как Уильямс, верила в бога, ей, наверное, было бы сейчас легче: всегда лучше надеяться на чудо, нежели уповать на скорость санитаров и мастерство врачей.

* * *

От медсестры она сумела добиться только короткой фразы «Ждите, вам сообщат». Понимая, что больше ничем она помочь не может, Шепард устроилась на подоконнике в холле и теперь кусала губы, уставившись в противоположную стену невидящим взглядом, и гоняла в голове самые мрачные мысли. Над Аленко точно висело какое-то проклятье: она приняла на себя удар, выдернув его из поля действия маяка на Иден Прайм, спасла на Вермайре, оставив Эш на верную смерть; пусть и не подозревая о том, уберегла от Коллекционеров на Горизонте, почти потеряла на Марсе, и вот опять?!

Словно из прошлой жизни, всплыла в памяти бывшая каюта Андерсона на первой «Нормандии»: до Илоса оставалось еще часов пять, и Шепард, впустую промаявшись в постели, но так и не уснув, решила прогуляться по кораблю, чтобы успокоить скачущие мысли. Она спустилась в трюм, в арсенал, где любила проводить время Эшли, копаясь в механизме любимого «Мстителя»; после ее смерти Шепард намеренно избегала этого места, терзаясь чувством вины, а теперь ноги сами понесли ее на нижнюю палубу. Там она и увидела Кайдена, который сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к шкафчику Эш и, казалось, дремал. Шепард была недовольна, обнаружив его здесь: ей хотелось собраться с мыслями перед предстоящей миссией, а присутствие Аленко… отвлекало.

— Лейтенант?

— Мэм, — он поспешно поднялся.

— Я, кажется, ясно выразилась: десантный отряд нужен мне на Илосе бодрым, горячим и свежим, как новобранец перед присягой, — она понимала, что в ее голосе слышится раздражение, и попыталась замаскировать его неуклюжим юмором. — Почему вы не отдыхаете?

— Я пробовал уснуть, мэм, но в голову лезет… всякое, — Кайден провел рукой по голове. — Мю-ретранслятор — это уже серьезно. Кто-нибудь из нас может не вернуться.

— Мы сделаем то, что нужно, и вернемся. Все до единого.

— Сержант Уильямс говорила то же самое на Иден Прайм.

Шепард вздохнула. Конечно, Аленко винит ее в смерти Эш, она и сама вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь действительно оправдать себя. Но, черт возьми, она не могла вытащить всех, ей пришлось выбирать! Этот жуткий выбор рано или поздно приходится делать каждому командиру, а потом — жить с его последствиями, а потом еще раз и еще…

— Кайден…

— Я просто хочу сказать, Шепард, что для меня было честью служить под вашим командованием.

Ну вот, начинается. Она ожидала, что сейчас Кайден возьмет под козырек, как обычно делают все в подобных случаях, и произнесет что-нибудь пафосное про воинский долг или что-нибудь в этом духе, но он добавил только:

— И мне невыносима мысль о том, что я могу потерять вас.

* * *

Когда чья-то рука мягко легла на ее плечо, Шепард едва не подскочила: последние несколько часов все ее тело было как сжатая пружина. Подняла глаза и выдохнула с облегчением: на нее смотрела Карин. Значит, Кайден оказался в надежных руках.

— Как только я узнала, что майора Аленко доставили к нам, я сразу спустилась в операционную, — доктор Чаквас присела рядом с Шепард на подоконник. — Проникающее ранение брюшной полости.

Что-то сжалось внутри.

— Как он?

— Будет жить, — удовлетворенно произнесла Карин. — Я все еще не разучилась штопать бойцов.

Сердце пропустило удар и ухнуло куда-то вниз; Шепард прикрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, а затем медленно выпустила воздух из легких, чтобы подкативший спазм отпустил горло. Будет жить…

— С вами все в порядке, коммандер? — Карин с тревогой заглянула ей в лицо.

— Все хорошо, доктор, — улыбнулась Шепард, прислонившись затылком к прохладному стеклу. — Теперь все хорошо. Спасибо вам.


End file.
